


Promethean (Free Day)

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Haiku, Poetry, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	Promethean (Free Day)

I’m not a blacksmith

Want a weapon of my own

I still need Gerolt


End file.
